


Cold Rivers and Warm Fires

by peacenik_jesus



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-09
Updated: 2019-03-09
Packaged: 2019-11-14 15:39:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18055298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peacenik_jesus/pseuds/peacenik_jesus
Summary: Tumblr prompt: “You have no idea how much I want you right now.”





	Cold Rivers and Warm Fires

Jesus waded into the frigid river, gritting his teeth against the cold before he took the plunge and sank down until he was completely submerged. Scrubbing at his hair to get the blood off, he resurfaced after nearly a minute had passed. Goosebumps immediately rose on his arms as the cold air hit him. He made quick work of washing everything else off in the stream before wringing out his wet hair.

Three days on herd patrol could be nasty business, and he wasn’t one to sleep with walker blood in his hair.

He started to make his way towards dry land when a voice called out from where his clothes were hung over a low branch. “You have no idea how much I want you right now.”

Jesus nearly jumped out of his chilled skin, his eyes falling to the source as his hand covered his heart. “And you have no idea how much I want to stand in the fire that–hopefully–you’ve got going.”

Aaron couldn’t help but laugh and held out a thick, woolen blanket. Jesus felt like a wet monkey as he picked his way over the bank and into the waiting blanket. Aaron wrapped him up in it like a burrito, pulling him close and rubbing briskly to help him dry off. “You wouldn’t be so damn cold if you wouldn’t wash your hair.”

“Are you saying you prefer me disgusting and covered in blood?”

“Definitely.” Aaron smirked and leaned down, capturing Jesus’ lips. The kiss was fervently returned, a tongue snaking out to tease the other man’s lips before it was granted entry. Aaron fumbled with the front of the blanket, trying to slide his hand inside, but only managing to get lost in the folds.

Jesus laughed, pulling back from the kiss. “You are so bad at this,” he teased with a grin.

“Oh, well, if that’s how you feel…” Aaron playfully pulled away completely, making the other man laugh again before he reached out and grabbed Aaron’s hand to stop him.

Taking the edges of the blankets in his hands, Jesus wrapped his arms around Aaron’s neck, pressing their bodies together and closing the blanket behind Aaron’s back. Crystal blue eyes glittered mischievously as he looked up at the other man. “Better?”

Aaron’s hands slid down Jesus’s back and over the curve of his ass. He grinned impishly as he gave a firm squeeze. “Much.”

“I recall hearing something about how much you wanted me?” Jesus teased, leaning up to graze the man’s earlobe with his teeth.

“You heard right,” Aaron breathed, his hand roaming the other man’s lithe body. “What do you say we go back to the campsite and share a bedroll?”

Jesus smirked. “Not until you take a bath.”

Glancing towards the river, Aaron cringed. “Do I have to?”

“Not if you want to sleep in your bedroll alone,” Jesus shrugged, pulling back and letting the blanket drop to reveal his body before he started to reach for his clothes.

“Hold that thought,” Aaron said, hoping to stall him on dressing. With lightning fast movements, the man shimmied out of his clothes and kicked off his boots, peeling his socks off as he ran towards the bank and flopped like a giant fish into the river.

Jesus erupted into laughter, gathering both his and Aaron’s garments and shoes as the other man scrubbed at himself furiously in the water. When Aaron hurried back to shore, Jesus smirked and let his gaze drift over every glorious, wet inch of Aaron. His eyes rested on the man’s crotch, and though the sight aroused him, he couldn’t help but make a teasing quip. “It really must be cold.”

“Asshole,” Aaron laughed, grabbing up the discarded blanket and wrapping himself up in it before he followed Jesus to the campsite, eager to claim his reward.


End file.
